Día de furia
by Miss Books
Summary: Sherlock tuvo un mal día en el trabajo, Anderson y Donovan son unos obtusos y Lestrade lo saca de su cabales. Tanta furia debe ser canalizada de algún modo. ¿Qué pasará al llegar al 221 B de Baker Street? One shot- Slash para este gran OTP Entren y si les gusta lean y déjenme algun review...


Mi primer one shot para este OTP, slash obviamente, y bueno eso...

DISCLAIMER: NINGÚN personaje me pertenece, gracias Moffat y Gatiss por prestármelos un rato para divertirme y dejar voalr la imaginación

* * *

-Maldición Anderson, no quiero ver tu cara por aquí, ni oír tu voz, ¡bajas el coeficiente intelectual de toda la manzana!- bramó Sherlock desesperado en el medio de la escena del crimen.

-¡Lestrade dile algo!- contrarrestó Anderson mirando a su jefe y actuando como si estuvieran en el jardín de infantes- Estamos frente a un caso irresoluble, toda la ayuda que se ofrezca es bienvenida ¡y este quiere que me calle!

Pero antes de que Lestrade pudiera siquiera contestar nada Sherlock le repuso con un aire asesino que dejó helados a todos por unos instantes

- ¿Irresoluble? Lestrade deberías darle una medalla a este por saber una palabra inteligente, aunque por otra parte sería premiar a un imbécil que no sabe ver que la mujer no sé fue porque tenía un amante sino porque su afamado marido era en la intimidad del "hogar" un sádico golpeador de mujeres.

-¿Có… cómo lo sabes? Aquí todo indica asesinato Sherlock- repuso Lestrade

-Dios, debe ser tan fácil ser ustedes, no piensan, no observan, ¡viven porque el aire es gratis! Hackeé la PC de la señorita Morstan, aunque borró el historial pude recuperar los datos de la misma, presumo que ahora está viviendo y trabajando para una organización religiosa en África o América del Sur, en cuanto a la sangre que vemos aquí es un simple ardid ideado por la organización de la señorita Adler, ella se ocupa de ayudar a la gente que quiere desaparecer por deudas de juego, adulterio o en este caso un marido violento, esparciendo una cantidad suficiente de sangre que la victima se va extrayendo en un lugar adecuado y en distintas sesiones hasta completar cuatro litros y medio que es la media de sangre que tiene una persona adulta en sus venas, con esa cantidad de sangre de la misma persona es más que suficiente para darla por muerta y con los antecedentes del marido y las reiteradas denuncias que le plantó a su devoto esposo nadie dudaría de que él mismo la mató en un ataque de locura final

-Pero qué, ¿cómo lo sabes? Quiero decir, es todo tan… no tenemos pruebas de que el tipo no la haya matado, además jamás he escuchado hablar de esa tal señorita Adler y no hay aquí pruebas de ella

-Sí freak, mejor admite que lo inventas todo para parecer más misterioso, no todos los casos por más irresolubles que sean tienen que ser retorcidos como tú- aportó la sargento Donovan

-¡Cállate Sally y ve a fregar los pisos de Anderson! Me tienen cansado todos ustedes, ¡la tarjeta de Irene Adler estaba en el estudio del marido! Adler es más que una dominatriz de lujo, encontré su tarjeta de presentación en el diario de Morstan! Pero ustedes ven lo que se les antoja! ¡Y tú Lestrade hasta que no puedas domesticar a tus empleaduchos no me llames, estoy harto de trabajar en casos irrelevantes con idiotas como estos!

Dicho esto Sherlock se fue como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la calle donde paró un taxi que lo llevó hasta el 221 B de Baker Street, donde un tranquilo John Watson esperaba a su pareja con una taza de té con dos cucharaditas de azúcar…

-¡John! ¡JOHN!- gritó Sherlock medio derribando la puerta para pasar después a la sala

-Sherlock, pero ¿¡qué carajos te pasa?!- contestó el doctor saliendo de la cocina alertado por los gritos del moreno. Entonces cuando iba a empezar a caminar como una fiera enjaulada por la sala y a decir cuán imbéciles eran en Scotland Yard contempló a su amado doctor enfundado en uno de esos sweateres horrorosos que tan bien le quedaban sólo a él, notó que le había hecho té, que lo había estado esperando y extrañamente se le olvidó todo lo acontecido en el día, simplemente tomó la taza que le ofrecía el doctor y se sentó en su butaca preferida pidiéndole con una mirada que lo acompañara.

John en lugar de sentarse en la butaca de enfrente lo hizo sobre la mullida alfombra que recientemente había comprado apoyándose sobre las piernas de Sherlock al tiempo que este le tocaba el pelo de una forma tan relajante que a los pocos minutos lo dejó rendido al sueño con tanta mala (o buena) suerte que cabeceó y golpeó la taza que Sherlock tenía con un poco de té, el cual cayó justo en su entrepierna. Inmediatamente corrió a la cocina y trajo una servilleta para intentar secarlo y disculparse, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: estaba arrodillado frente a Sherlock acariciando por sobre la tela su entrepierna que rápidamente empezaba a endurecerse, levantó la vista y lo que vio lo hizo ponerse duro a él también: el moreno lo miraba con las pupilas dilatadas y encendidas por una lujuria desenfrenada mientras se mordía el labio inferior tratando de ahogar los gemidos que pugnaban por salir de su boca.

En un impulso desenfrenado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que cualquiera podía subir as escaleras y verlos, desabrochó los pantalones del moreno, le bajó el boxer y sin preliminares se metió su ya más que duro pene en la boca al tiempo que lo masajeaba, después de todo su querido Sherlock medía 23 centímetros! Quién podría meterse algo así entero en la boca?! Besó sus testículos y lamió su glande haciendo círculos imaginarios en él. Sherlock no paraba de gemir, había llevado una de sus manos al cabello de John y suavemente lo guiaba con ella hasta que el intrépido doctor se aburrió de la suavidad y mirándolo súbitamente a los ojos con ese aire militar que no sé le iba le ordenó "fóllame la boca. YA."

Al oír eso el moreno creyó que iba a acabar en ese mismo instante, por suerte siempre tenía en la entrada de su palacio mental una imagen (inventada) capaz de serenarlo: Mycroft con una sunga de leopardo y pezoneras (aaaaaaaggggghhhhhhhhhh!). Acto seguido comenzó un vaivén que iba aumentando de velocidad rápidamente. Bajó la vista hasta su pene, perdiéndose en la boca de John quién lo miraba con tal deseo que le hizo saber que en ese momento no habría Mycroft que lo salvara, iba a correrse y de una forma épica.

-John, a… apa… apártate… mmm... ah, ah, ah... voy a venirme, ya… ya no lo resisto

-Ya hazlo Sherlock- dijo John mientras volvía a atender el glande con la lengua, dándole pequeños lamentotes y gruñendo al llevárselo a la boca entero.- Quiero que acabes en mi boca YA- dijo volviendo a gruñir con el miembro en la boca- entre la orden y las vibraciones producidas por la garganta de su amante, Sherlock no aguantó más y se vino, llenando de semen la boca del rubio. La visión de su semilla resbalando por las comisuras de los labios del doctor bastó para ponerlo duro al instante nuevamente, cosa que ambos notaron.

-Ponte en cuatro ahora- esta vez era el detective quién ordenaba, desesperado por penetrar a John de una vez, la ira acumulada durante el día mezclada con el deseo hacían que necesitara poseer a John como un loco poseso.

Cuando vio que el doctor estaba apoyado en su butaca y listo para satisfacer sus órdenes, se inclinó y comenzó a besarlo, primero los labios, luego la espalda, hasta bajar a su entrada y dedicarse a lamer justo allí, después un dedo y otro y otro… A estas alturas John gemía audiblemente, de seguro la señora Hudson y tal vez hasta algún transeúnte había oído. El rubio más tarde se avergonzaría (inútilmente según Sherlock) por los dos.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente dilatado y sin más preámbulos se introdujo a fondo en él. Ambos gimieron el nombre del otro… Nuevamente se inició un vaivén cuya velocidad iba in crescendo, se sentía cerca de acabar otra vez, pero ahora iba a hacer que John acabara junto con él…

Tomó el pene del doctor y empezó a masajearlo de arriba abajo primero lento y luego más fuerte, el líquido pre seminal mojaba su mano. Rápidamente se la llevó a la boca y la lamió. Al notar esto el rubio sintió como el placer lo embargaba y se dejó ir, derramando su semen en la butaca preferida de Sherlock, al tiempo que el detective empujaba, dando la estocada final y derramando su semilla en el interior de su amado.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos sobre la butaca, cuando John notó lo que había hecho y quiso remediarlo:

-Lo siento Sherlock he ensuciado tu preferida- dijo un poco apenado. Sherlock simplemente se limitó a mirarlo profundamente al tiempo que pasaba un dedo por los restos de semen esparcidos y se lo llevaba a la boca en un sensual gesto.

-No creo que la hayas arruinado, más bien la has sazonado, ahora me gusta y me excita más- dijo provocando un sonrojo del doctor

-Hmmm… bueno, si tú dices… Este… ¿Cómo te fue con Lestrade?

-Horrible, por poco no lo mandé al diablo. Lamento si mi furia me hizo ser muy brusco…

-Pues yo no, espero que todos los días te vaya mal, no me malinterpretes, pero tus ojos, tus, bueno… tus embestidas… fue alucinante… quiero repetirlo más a menudo- repuso John algo tímido, después de todo era con Sherlock con quién estaba, siempre lo intimidaría un poco, aunque lo amara y se supiera amado.- ¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme?- preguntó.

-Sí, que te amo John Watson.


End file.
